The aim of this Mentored Research Scientist Development Award (K01) is to provide the applicant with the skills and knowledge necessary to develop and test cognitive behavioral therapy interventions to promote symptom management and optimal function in people with chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD). Specific career objectives are to: (1) study sleep-related physiology, insomnia and sleep-related behavioral theories;(2) gain an understanding of basic sleep-related monitoring procedures, diagnostic tests and biobehavioral outcomes, including polysomnography, actigraphy and sleep logs;and (3) develop expertise in cognitive behavioral therapy for insomnia and conduct a preliminary study of cognitive behavioral therapy in people with COPD. A two-phase research study is proposed. In Phase 1 of the study, the cognitive behavioral therapy intervention for insomnia will be implemented in a small (n = 5) group of people with moderate to severe COPD and insomnia. The intervention will be pilot-tested to determine feasibility and acceptability, and the intervention will be refined as needed. In Phase 2 of the study, a two-group randomized controlled study (n = 20) will be conducted to test the effects of the cognitive behavioral therapy for insomnia intervention on sleep quality, fatigue, mood and functional performance. It is hypothesized that people with COPD receiving cognitive behavioral therapy for insomnia will demonstrate significant improvements in sleep quality, fatigue, mood and functional performance as compared to people with COPD who receive a wellness program. This research will yield valuable information regarding effective interventions aimed at mitigating problems such as poor sleep quality, fatigue and reduced ability to perform valued daily activities. This information will be used to increase the likelihood of long-term successful outcomes such as the ability to maintain productive roles in society for people with COPD.